


Our Private Dance (F4F)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, Breast Play, Carried Away, Cunnilingus, Dancing, F/F, Grinding, Kissing, Narrative, Nipple Play, Romantic?, Stranger - Freeform, semi-public, sensual, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: You know all sorts of things can happen during private shows, but you've never been that kind of dancer yourself... or maybe you just haven't met the right woman until tonight.
Relationships: strangers - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Our Private Dance (F4F)

Our Private Dance (F4F)  
[narrative] [strip club] [public-ish] [stranger] [romantic?] [sensual] [carried away] [dancing] [grinding] [kissing] [breast play] [nipple play] [body worship] [cunnilingus]

You know all sorts of things can happen during private shows, but you've never been that kind of dancer yourself... or maybe you just haven't met the right woman until tonight.

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Go nuts. Do anything.  
\------------------------------------  
I'm having a good night. The club is full but not too full. The crowd is active but not rowdy. Best of all, I'm really feeling *on*. I'm not having the occasional stumble or clumsy moment that we all do some nights. I whirl smoothly across the stage, around the pole, and my muscles do what I want. My feet go exactly where they're supposed to. I'm relishing it all: the feel of the dance, being naked, being watched. It has off days like any job, but the exhibitionist in me never gets tired of this.

There's always a mix of different people having different reactions. Some men are comfortable and familiar with coming here. Others have that particular strange excitement at visiting a strip club for the first time. There's usually a girl or two, and of *course* we make sure to pay attention to them. Their boyfriends or guy friends always love seeing us bump and grind in the women's laps. It's good for some laughs and some tips. Not every couple ends up having a good time here, true, but I always hope to be a fun turn-on for them. I like to imagine them both getting more and more excited watching me, then having crazy-hot sex once they get home. Or maybe before they get home. It's usually not hard to tell which women came along on someone else's trip and which are here because they're actually interested.

On one of my spins around the pole tonight, a woman in the middle of the room catches my eye. Something about her at first glance is... unexpected. There doesn't seem to be anyone else there with her - no friend or boyfriend. She's dressed plain and comfortably, not dolled up for a night out. Her expression doesn't make her seem uncertain like a newcomer or bored like some of the regulars either. She doesn't look nervous or turn her head away. She watches, level and steady, and I have no idea what it means. We lock eyes... and still, she just looks back. Not down at my breasts, not following my legs or my hips. She's looking straight at *me*. Her face doesn't really give anything away, but I think I sense a smile in there somewhere.

I'm the one who has to turn away. There's a row of customers along the front of the stage to pay attention to, probably a bachelor party from the look of it. I strut over and greet them, shake and spread my legs, but I keep thinking about that face. Those eyes. The feel becomes a part of my dance. I can't help being constantly *aware* of that spot where she's sitting. I'm unusually aware of everything else too - my body as it moves, the sensations of the floor under my back and the small breezes all over my skin.

The dance winds down. I finish and walk offstage without looking at anyone in particular. A quick trot to the dressing room to put on my next outfit, and soon it's time to get out onto the floor. There are a few friendly faces in the room. I brush up against a couple familiar regulars. And sure enough, I'm gradually drawn back to that spot. She hasn't moved. Still there, still at ease, looking like she can just stay and watch all night. When I walk in her direction - ah! - she does finally smile. It's the same look I saw in her eyes earlier - not just the usual customer's glance, but something warm and pleasant. I get a lot of different looks and feelings from visitors here, but this is... different.

For a moment I'm lost for words. I have a dozen usual greetings, but they all feel obvious or cheesy. I settle on "hi there" and give my stage name. Her expression seems to light up just a little. Out of habit I push out my chest. I'm in loose shorts and a small purple shirt, carefully torn in a couple well-chosen spots. Most guys and girls enjoy getting an eyeful, which of course is just the point. But this woman's gaze still doesn't move. She just raises a sexy eyebrow. Her "hello" gives me a little buzz. She isn't obviously hot like a model, but attractive in a more down-to-earth way I really like. Everyday features. Simple straight hair. I blurt out the question - would you like a private show? - and it's clearly what she's been waiting for. She gives a laugh and a response I can barely make out over the loud pounding music. A simple nod and we're walking back to the private rooms.

A bored bouncer recites the usual rules on the way in - no touching without permission, of course - and leaves us alone. I murmur something about making herself comfortable. "Sure. Thanks." Her voice is rich and mellow to go with that lovely face. More of the usual small talk doesn't seem right, so I just select some music while she settles on the couch. I have several different sets of songs for this, though they're really all the same. Slinky and slow, followed by harder and faster. Once I start moving, I'm not sure she really notices what's playing either. I certainly don't. I barely register anything but the teasing beat and the matching vibrations in my chest. Again, moving feels effortless. Spinning, stepping, swaying, giving a view of my ass while looking back over my shoulder. It's hard to take my eyes off her face. The slight smile is still there, friendly but seductive, warm and hot at the same time.

I straddle her lap and plant my hands on her shoulders. It's always nice to be seen and not just ogled, but suddenly I *want* her to focus somewhere other than my face. I peel off the shirt and let it fall to one side, and the air is like a whisper-soft kiss across my nipples. Finally that does it. I can practically feel her glance passing over me. Her expression is still hard to read, but now I can see a little hunger stirring. I grab the back of her head and gently pull her into my chest. My hips keep lightly grinding back and forth on top of her. I take my hands out of her hair and gently push my breasts together on each side of her face. I'm not tempted to smother her or shake and jiggle them the way I would for a usual customer. This doesn't feel fun or silly, just... sensual. She opens her mouth and turns slightly left and right to kiss my skin.

Without thinking, I grab her hands and bring them to my nipples. She takes a moment to look up and raise her eyebrows - this is OK? I know we'll be left alone here. Things do happen in private, whatever the rules might say. The bouncers will be ready to come and check any of the rooms if needed, but I know they'll really be paying attention to the ones with the men. All this flits through my head in the time it takes to nod. The lust has been building too much. I grab her head again, lean down and kiss her.

The warmth in my chest feels like sunlight spreading through me. Her lips are amazingly soft. Her fingers stroke my nipples so lightly they're barely there, just enough to make me feel tiny sparks. Our lips part just a little to let us breathe each other in. I feel her mouth making that lovely smile again, and a sudden murmur low in her throat just about makes me melt. 

I gasp for air, pull back and remember I still have a job to do. Feeling a bit lightheaded, I push her back against the cushions and lean over her, grabbing the back of the couch for balance. She looks up at me, lips slightly parted, and I can see her just barely flick the tip of her tongue between them. An offer? I shift slightly to bring one breast in front of her mouth, and she gives my nipple a graceful lick. The heat of her swirling tongue makes me lift my head and moan. I give her a minute to suck on one and then the other, slowly and steadily rocking my hips against her lap.

I start to slide slowly downward, brushing my breasts against her face, then down the front of her silky shirt. I can't help leaning in to press our chests together for a moment, then straighten up and take a step back from the couch. My instincts take over: turning sideways, bending a little to make a seductive curve, giving her a good view of my ass swaying. My hands slide down to my waist and start pushing my shorts past my hips. I hardly have to think about the actual moves, but I'm achingly aware of each part of my body as it moves and bends for her. Once I'm naked again, her hunger seems even more obvious on her face. Our gazes lock. Colored neon spots dance in her eyes.

I place a knee on the couch next to her, and everything goes off the script. She turns in my direction and I have to shift my weight, which is just enough for me to tip and completely lose my balance. Suddenly I'm on my back. We're almost tempted to laugh, but a surge of lust takes over first. She jumps onto me or I pull her on top, I can't tell which, and her lips make me forget all about dancing. My back arches as she kisses the side of my neck. The heat of her mouth travels to my throat, my collarbone, and then down my front as I slide my hands into her hair. A quick suck on my nipple makes me gasp out loud, which apparently amuses her. She looks up at me, smiles wider than ever, and continues trailing her lips down my stomach. I'm not sure what to say. No? Yes? Please? It must all be on my face, because she keeps sliding down, farther and farther, and dives into my cunt.

Her tongue sets me on fire. I'm almost ready to cum right then, but she takes things just slowly enough. Some part of me vaguely remembers where we are... the fact that I don't remember how long we've been in here and someone could check on us sooner or later. Then she gives a warm lick all the way up my wet slit, her lips close over my clit and I have to stop a loud moan. I'm sure she can hear more gasping over the music still playing. She licks steadily as my pleasure builds, fast but not too fast. I keep one hand behind her head and twist a nipple with the other. I feel warm honey in my veins, rushing through every part of my body until I explode on her tongue. Maybe I do scream a little then. I can't tell.

I lie there panting and for a moment I can barely move. She sits up, looks at me and licks her lips in a way that gives me tingles. Looking back, a little dazed, I can only shake my head. I've never done this kind of thing here. Everything feels a bit unreal. I drag myself up and manage to smile back at her, suddenly wanting to laugh out loud. I still have no idea what to say. That was amazing. I want to return the favor. That wasn't enough. I want to stay here all night. We really need to get moving. Part of me wants to apologize for not actually finishing the dance. I'm a little unsteady but manage to balance while getting to my feet.

Before I form the words, she gives a low laugh and says the same thing. "We should probably get out of here. Shouldn't we?" I'm not sure which way she means that, but love the sound of it. That steady confidence is there in her voice, even though it's just a little shaky too. She's breathing heavily with excitement. Of course, I say. Yes. Her eyes are sparkling. I nod and reach for my clothes, managing to get out a few words while slipping the shorts back on. So. Uh. Was everything good? I'm here until midnight. Would you like more? I should owe you... I mean... can I... can we... I trail off as she moves in and kisses me. "That would be great," she says. Whatever it means, I can only blush and nod back. I take her hand as we start walking out. Yes. Good, I tell her. Yes, I hope so. We turn toward each other. Our eyes meet. She just flashes that gorgeous smile at me, and it's all the answer I need.


End file.
